Father
by anny385
Summary: Tony's father comes to visit him at NCIS.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and their owners and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Father

Tony DiNozzo sat at his desk writing in a folder that needed to be finished. They haven't yet gotten a case yet and he hoped that they would soon. Gibbs, Ziva and McGee were at their desks too writing in their folders too. Someone walked up to his desk and he hasn't noticed yet until they talked.

"Hello, Anthony."

Tony jerked his head up and looked at the person in front of him and finally got up.

"Hello, Sir."

"I need to talk to you, now."

"I can't. I need to finish these." Tony pointed to the pile of folders that he needed to finish.

"You will talk to me, now."

Gibbs was watching the two.

"Go ahead, DiNozzo you can finish them later." Gibbs said as he looked at Tony wondering who this man was and the four men with him.

"We can use the conference room upstairs." Tony said as he walked away from his desk and the five people followed him to the elevator.

The three people below watched as they entered the conference room and wondered what that was about.

The two bodyguards walked in first and then Tony and his father and the two other bodyguards walked in too.

"What do you want?"

Mr. DiNozzo walked up to Tony and slapped him across the face splitting his lip and a drop of blood trail down his chin.

"Nice one. How am I going to explain this one?" Tony glared at his father. Was he still his father since he disowned him.

"Like you always do lie about it. I do not like to be waiting you know that Anthony."

"Yes, I know. Why are you here? I haven't seen you since you disowned me."

"I want you to come home Anthony."

"No, I am not coming home. I like it here."

"You can't possibly like it here, Anthony. You'll screw up one of these days and the people that you work for probably don't like you either. You're worthless you have always been worthless."

"If I am so worthless than why are you here wanting me to come back?"

"Because you are an idiot Anthony. Somebody needs to look after you."

"No." I like it here. These people are my family." Tony yelled at his father.

"You are going to end up in the gutter Anthony."

"I haven't yet."

"No, but you did screw up didn't you Anthony?" You are responsible for your past Directors death are you not?"

"It wasn't my fault."

"Oh, Anthony it was your fault. You chose to go somewhere else instead of making sure your Director was safe. You disappoint me Anthony."

"Like that's so hard to do. You've never been proud of me even when I was a little kid."

"You are responsible for your Director's death just like you were responsible for your Mother's death."

"I was ten years old when you laid that guilt on me. What was I supposed to do? I was just a child."

"If you weren't at school goofing off then you would have been home to help your mother."

"You want to know why I was late coming home? It sure wasn't because I was goofing off it was because I was helping two people with their work. They needed help and I volunteered. That was why I was late coming home that day."

"I can force you to come home Anthony." His father said as he nodded to the guards.

"You mean you would have them beat me up? Like you did when I came home unexpectedly when I was sixteen and when I told you that I wanted to become a police officer? You just watched as they beat me up. You didn't even try to stop them. Not like you would have anyways. Once I became big enough to actually challenge you when you beat me up you had them beat me up."

"Fine, we will have this talk later."

"No, we won't. I never want to talk to you again and if you, or them ever try to beat me up I will arrest you. It is against the law to hit a federal agent you know."

His father stared at him and walked out of the room. Tony paced and then leaned his head against the wall and then pounded his fists on the wall then turned and slid down the wall. He stared into space for a minute and then got up. He straightened his tie and made sure his shirt wasn't wrinkled and then walked out. He made it to the bullpen and told them that he was going to get some coffee.

When he came back he sat down with a coffee cup in his hand.

"What happened to your lip, DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs.

"I saw a pretty girl in the coffee shop and forgot where I was going." He looked at Gibbs and flashed a grin and then returned to his work. Gibbs watched as Tony worked and wasn't really buying that story. Gibbs also noticed that McGee and David were watching Tony too.

Then they too returned to work. Finally it was time to go home and Tony was the first to leave they watched him leave and then he too got up and went towards the elevators. After Gibbs was gone McGee and Ziva mouthed the words Abby and they too took off to Abby's lab.

They got there as they heard Gibbs say to Abby.

"I need you to pull up the video from the conference room at 2:00 today. Tony had some visitors and I want to know who they were. He looked at the two who also entered the lab behind him.

"Okay, got it." Abby said as she smiled at Ziva and McGee.

They watched the man slap Tony across the face and they sat there in horror as they heard everything. They never knew that Tony was abused as a child. They didn't know what to think and they all went their separate ways after finding out that the visitor was Tony's father and he had hit his son.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and their owners and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Thank you for all the great reviews. Okay, I will try to do how many chapters there are to finish this story. I really don't like to do other chapters because when I write them they are never as good as the first chapter. As Gibbs would say it would look like crap.

Father

Tony shut his door, locked it, shrugged the backpack so that it ended up under the side table, threw the keys on the table and made his way to the kitchen. Why did his father have to show up? It wasn't exactly a good day because they hadn't gotten a case yet, but at least it was work. Although he never liked this kind of work he didn't mind it because he knew that it had to be done.

He turned on the TV and popped a DVD inside the DVD player and sat down with his dinner. This is the way he liked to wind down after a stressful day of work. He remembered when he was home sick after the plague he almost finished all his DVD's and was tired of watching movies all day. He was restless with nothing to do and so he went in to work before he was supposed to. His father never showed up then. Why now? He really didn't care anymore he thought to himself.

He washed his plate and fork and then turned off the movie and everything else. He went to his room and got dressed for bed. He hoped that he slept the whole night, but he knew he probably wouldn't. Of course he woke up in the middle of the night and so he got up, got dressed and went to NCIS headquarters. After two hours he went back home and went back to bed.

He took a shower, got dressed and ate breakfast. He put the bowl into the sink and picked up his backpack. He opened the door and stopped as he saw the people that were there.

"Hello, Anthony."

"How did you find my place?"

"Do you think that I am stupid, Anthony?"

"No, Sir."

"Good. Because the only one who is stupid is you."

"What do you want?" Tony said as he glared at his father.

"I want you to come home."

"And I told you I am not going back home."

"Oh, you will Anthony. You will quit your job."

"No. I am not quitting my job. I like it there."

"You will quit, or I will make sure that your Boss Gibbs will never have a job again. Neither will any of the team. Or maybe go back to what they were doing before there was a team. Is that what you want? For McGee to be back where he came from? For David to go back to her home?"

"You can't do that."

"You don't think I can't do that? I am powerful and I have the money to back it up. You know that I can do that. I've done it before."

Tony closed his eyes and knew from experience that he could and would do that. "Alright I will resign, but give me time. I have to stay until they find my replacement."

"Fine. I will give you that time. I will give you two months."

Tony stood there as the five people leave the hallway and waited until he knew that they were gone. He made his way to the car and made his way to NCIS. When he got there not even Gibbs was there. He turned on the computer and typed his resignation letter. He printed it out and signed it then put it in an envelope and put Gibbs name on it and put it on his desk. Then he grabbed a folder and started on writing in it. He heard the ding of the elevator and looked up to see Gibbs, McGee and David come out and so he bent his head and started to work again.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and their owners and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Not sure if the resignation letter should have gone to Gibbs, or Vance, so I picked Gibbs.

Gibbs looked at Tony as he made his way to his desk and sat down. He put his cup down and sat down then he stared at the envelope at his desk. He knew it came from Tony because of his handwriting. He opened it and stared at the writing.

"DiNozzo, office now." Gibbs stood up with the envelope in his hand. He watched as Tony looked up and then at the envelope in his hand. He knew what this was about. Gibbs could see that David and McGee watching them curiously.

Tony got up and followed his boss into the elevator and then watched him press the stop button.

"What is up with this?" Gibbs said as the held up the envelope with Tony's handwriting.

"It is my resignation letter."

"You are not resigning."

"I am and you're not stopping me."

"Why are you resigning?" Asked Gibbs because he really wanted to find out if he would tell him about his father.

"Because it's time for me to quit. I lasted here for six years already. I overstayed my welcome and it's time for me to leave."

"No. You are not leaving."

"Yes, I am and you can't stop me."

"Do you really want to leave?"

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't Tony."

"How do you know this? You don't know what I'm thinking." Yelled Tony

"Who were those people that came to see you yesterday?" Asked Gibbs and he hoped that he wouldn't lie to him.

"Nobody, boss."

"Don't give me nobody, DiNozzo. I know."

"Know what?" Tony said as he jerked his head towards Gibbs.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and their owners and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Not sure what Tony's father's name is and wasn't sure if he's a Jr, or not. Was it ever revealed what Tony's father's name was?

Father

"I know who those people were yesterday. I know that one of them was your father and that he hit you."

Tony glared at Gibbs as he heard this. "Who else knows?"

"David, Abby and McGee."

"Great. Just what I need." Tony said as he ran a hand over his face. How was he going to face them again after that? "You would think that with a wealthy family that I would have everything money could buy and no problems. Every time he would beat me he would send me to the doctor who he kept on his payroll. If somebody from the outside saw the bruises and told someone than they would either disappear, or have a very fat bank account. I hated lying to everyone, but it was better that way."

"Tony, you have friends here. Friends who like you and would do anything for you."

"I saw him again today. He didn't hit me, but he told me that if I didn't go with him that he would make sure that you, David and McGee would never have jobs anywhere again. Either that, or Ziva would go back home and McGee would go back to where he came from. I couldn't let that happen, so I have to resign."

"We will work this out, Tony. We will all help you on this because we're family and that's what family does. Family helps each other instead of hurting them." Said Gibbs as he watched Tony as he told him this.

"What could we do? There is nothing we could do."

"We are not letting you go without a fight, Tony. We will find a way." Gibbs said as he pressed the button and both of them made their way towards the bullpen.

"McGee I want you to get anything you can on Dominic DiNozzo."

"What happened, Boss?" Replied McGee.

"Tony's father thinks that by threatening us that he can take Tony back home. We are going to do what we do best. We are going after Tony's father and keep him away from Tony."

"On it, Boss." He said as he turned to the computer.

"David, see if you can find anything."

Ziva nodded and picked up the phone.

"DiNozzo, go see Abby."

"Boos, I need to be in on this."

"Go see Abby and that is an order."

Tony nodded and walked towards the elevator to take him to the lab and to Abby. He peeked inside and found Abby at her computer.

"Hey, Abs. How are you doing?"

"I should be asking you that." Abby said as she looked at Tony and at his lip. She then ran to Tony and enveloped him into a hug.

"I'm fine, Abby."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm getting there. I saw him today again. Don't worry he didn't hit me. He told me that If I don't go with him that he would make sure that Gibbs, McGee and David never have a job again either that, or they would go back where they were at before. I couldn't do that, so I handed in my resignation letter to Gibbs. He told me that he didn't want it and he would help me. They are upstairs getting info on my father to hopefully put him away. I want to help, but he wouldn't let me."

"Because this case is to personal for you. He couldn't let you be involved in it, but on the other hand maybe he will let you help."

"Why did he come back? He wasn't there for me when I was sick and almost dying when I had the plague. Where was he after that? If I would have died he would have been happy. I know him. He always said that I would end up in the gutter and I almost made it when we went after that Marine."

"Tony they will get him. Let them help you."

"Wasn't used to it before I came here. I never realized that you are all family to me. The best family I've ever had."

"We are your family, Tony and don't you forget that."

"I won't. I better get back up there before Gibbs yells at me." He then hugged Abby. "Thank you Abby."

"For what?"

"For everything."

"We take care of our own, Tony. I know that you would do anything for you and you would do the same for me."

"I know and you're right." He grinned at her and walked out of the lab and to the elevator.

He walked to the bullpen and smiled at Gibbs and he actually smiled back at him.

"Anything I can do?"

"Write down any known associates of your fathers."

"Sure thing, Boss." He said as he opened one of his desk drawers and grabbed the legal pad that was inside and a pen and began writing. He knew some of his father's associates had known since he was small. His father never guessed that he eavesdropped on his conversations. He remembered them.

He finished it and then handed it towards Gibbs.

It took a few weeks, but they got Dominic DiNozzo for gun and drug smuggling.

Tony turned off his computer and smiled. A real smile that lit up his whole face. He would never have to see his father. He had told the team thank you and it was a thank you from the bottom of his heart. He really did have a great family. Who says family has to be blood related? This team and Abby was his family and he loved them. He would do anything for them and they would do anything for him. This was the second time they came through for him. He turned off the light and made his way towards the elevators. He knew that this was a night that there would be no more nightmares and for that he was glad.

Author's Note 2: I hope that you aren't disappointed at the ending. I thought that if Tony resigned that NCIS wouldn't have jurisdiction because Tony wouldn't be an NCIS Agent anymore.

The End


End file.
